It's My Lifeand My Story!
by xxTheCompanionxx
Summary: TAPS/GHI technical X-Over! The daughter of Grant Wilson tells her amusing story of love...with the Irish tech producer of Ghost Hunters International.


It's My Life…so it's My Story!

TAPS and GHI X-Over

Misc. TV Shows

General/Humor/Romance

Chapter 1: Meeting the Wonderful Caitlyn Wilson

Disclaimer Notice: I don't own the members at TAPS and/or GHI, they own themselves! Although, I must say owning Barry or Grant isn't too bad of an idea at all, now that I think about! I only own Caitlyn and the plot!

*Some random dude or dudette*

On a warm day, well warm for the 1st of December anyways, a brown eyed, ebony haired little girl was born in Canandaigua, New York to 18 year old Grant Stephen Wilson and 17 year old Reanna Christine Andersen. The couple married after a couple years and proceeded to have 3 more children, all of whom were boys naturally.

*Present Day; Caitlyn Wilson*

SPLASH!

Blinking my rather wet eyes open, I saw-

"CONNOR ADAM WILSON! You have-"I was however interrupted when Daddy, who barely knocked, opened it up and stood there looking at Connor and I.

"What the frig is going on in here?" I can give him credit for _trying_ to be serious-looking and all but I mean honestly, the mans wearing plaid Scooby-doo PJ bottoms. Still spluttering slightly, I managed to choke out

"The dweeb here just dumped a gallon of ice water on me!" Although Connor glared at me, he said nothing but instead chose to merely slip past Daddy, who was still in the doorway by the way. After Connor had left though, Daddy came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, come on princess it's your sweet 16 which means what?" he said with his brown eyes, that are the same as mine, full of ½ amusement. Now that I was fully awake, I quickly realized his implied meaning.

"Sam and I get to go to TAPS?" As if cue cards were being used, my best friend and practically my sister, Samantha Kristen Hawes, strolled in the room while Daddy strolled out mumbling something along the lines of

"Teenage girls…Connor…" and the rest I couldn't hear at all. Samantha had managed to get her long and flowing blackish curls in a side-swept ponytail. She had on a pair of black rhinestone flares that for the most part covered her black and hot pink van sneakers. Her top layers consisted of a black elbow-length shirt underneath a white short sleeved shirt that said "I heart TAPS" and her black and hot pink crossbones messenger bag that said "Pirate Princess" on it was slung over her right shoulder.

"Ready, Caitlyn?" she asked me, smirking. My only response was to get untangled from the antique wedding ring quilt that Nana gave me and shove her out of the room, mumbling "not meaning to be rude." 45 minutes later however found me heading downstairs still ½ half-asleep despite my 5:00 morning wake-up call. I put my stick-straight, ebony-colored locks in a messy bun; put white glittery eyeshadow and strawberry-banana flavored roll-on lip gloss. I wore a bleached and destroyed denim mini with a black cami that said "Rocky Picture Horror Show" in dripping blood-red lettering, and a pair of black flip flops with cherry decals on them. It is most definitely safe to say that I wasn't expecting any more "major" surprises this morning. Although, walking down the ivoryish colored carpeted stairways that morning I had a feeling someone was at the bottom of the stairs in this alcolve type thing…and my feelings are usually right on target. Mind you, I was grasping for straws here when I said this

"Dustin, if you even _think _about doing something to me, I personally will cut off a piece of you that Michelle will never find again." So, needless to say I was actually quite surprised to not hear Dustin's voice replying to me but…

"Well lass, I didn't know I looked like Dustin but I'll be sure and give him your warning." A soft yet audible Irish accent floated up the stairs to me where I had frozen immeaditely upon recognizing the person who belonged to said Irish accent. _Oh my friggin' gawd! It's Barry! _I thought to myself, embarrassed completely by what has just happened. Apparently Barry wasn't at all bothered by what I had just done because he said,

"Well lass, come on down the stairs and let's see how you've changed since you were 9." He chuckled slightly at this as I came down the stairs still a little red in the face. His _adorable _brown eyes slowly traveled my outline as I walked down the rest of the way. I saw him squirm a little bit as he said

"You look just like your father, love" as he turned around and walked back out to the kitchen. _Love...did he just..._my thoughts were interrupted by Samantha coming out of the kitchen with a bagel and an energy drink, which she threw at me by the way, and dragged me outside to go to school. Walking down the sidewalks to Warwick High, she noticed my smile and commented on it.

"So, what happened in the hallway between you and your _totally cute Irishman _this morning?" Groaning in embarrassment I replied

"I don't get it Sam! I mean honestly, both times I see Barry and I say or do the most embarrassing things!" Pausing I took a drink of my 32 hour kiwi-lime flavored energy drink before continuing

"On the other hand though, he-he called me _love_ and before he's always referred to me as _lass_." By now, we were in homeroom and our conversation would have to be postponed until later.


End file.
